bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dying Will Flames
Dying Will Flames are a fairly mysterious form of energy and substance. Essentially, they are much like a living being's aura, only instead of being a natural field of life energy, Dying Will Flames are hyper-purified, incredibly condensed excess life force. This is why, while only an exceptionally powerful aura is visible, all Dying Will Flames are completely visible. As explained by Zev Raregroove, all living creatures are technically capable of producing Flames. However, the majority of organisms cannot simply tap into them anytime they like, unless either trained by someone who already has awakened their Flame or exposed to certain stimuli. These stimuli include coming within a hairsbreadth of dying, or actually dying, with an unusually strong conviction to succeed and desire to protect what's important to them at full strength; thus, "Dying Will Flames". If these stimuli are met, then it is highly possible that a Flame will awaken. There have been two main groups of Flames seen so far; each with seven types - The Dying Will Flames of the Sky, each one representing a weather-related phenomenon and possessing a different color of the rainbow; and the Dying Will Flames of the Earth, representing different features of the land, and apparently, only possessed by the remnants of the Simon Famiglia and perhaps some Shattered Mirror Universe inhabitants. Dying Will Flames of the Sky Sky Flame, Cielo Color: Orange Characteristic: Armonia, "Harmony" Ability: Assimilation with the surroundings. Description: The Sky Flame is the purest, rarest Dying Will Flame of the Sky, and is also the most mysterious as to how it works. It is said to represent perfection - Its characteristic of Harmony denotes a state without flaws nor contradiction. It is able to "harmonize" with other Flames - It can strengthen them, absorb them into itself, combine qualities with them, and most notably, petrify or freeze them. There is a duality to what kind of people possess this Flame...On the "good" side, they represent the sky with their open arms; accepting all others and wishing no evil, even on those who have done them and their friends great wrong. However, the "dark" side of Sky Flame users desire power above all else - Seeking to rule. What many don't realize about these particular individuals is that, in most cases, they believe that there must be those who have absolute power so as to protect and give order to the weak. One notable Sky Flame user is Xanxus. Appearance: '''There are two varieties of Sky Flames: "Soft" Flames, and "Hard" Flames. Soft Flames have a pale orange core, fading to a slightly darker shade at the edges. Meanwhile, Hard Flames have a very dark orange core, almost red in coloration, with edges in varying tones of orange. Storm Flame, Tempesta '''Color: '''Red '''Characteristic: ''Disintegrazione,'' "Disintegration" Ability: '''Disintegration. '''Description: '''Highly offensive, the Storm Flame is capable of corroding away anything it touches; including other Dying Will Flames. Storm Flame users are known for being very aggressive and impatient, quick to end a situation if they don't like the course it's taking. However, they also tend to be very thoughtful and intelligent when given the chance to display such attributes. They have been said by the First Vongola Storm Guardian, G., to be like the storm in that they are fierce to all who endanger their loved ones, but calm and focused at their core. One notable character to possess the Storm Flame is Ynot. '''Appearance: Out of all the other Dying Will Flames seen, Storm Flames most resemble regular fire. They have a core of ordinary red, surrounded by pink, fading to a very dark crimson. Rain Flame, Pioggia Color: '''Blue '''Characteristic: ''Calma,'' "Tranquility" Ability: Appeasement and dulling of other forces. Description: '''The Rain Flames more resemble water than actual fire. Their Tranquility characteristic carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, Rain Flames can be used to rob a target of their strength. At their greatest level, Rain Flames can even create ice. Those who possess the Rain Flame are generally very peaceful and friendly, and protective of their friends. Most often, they'll do whatever they can to help. Like a nice, soft rain, they easily calm others. However, there are some who are ferocious and abrasive, more aggressive in protecting what's important to them and in keeping the peace - Like a torrential downpour, wearing down the opposition. A notable character to possess the Rain Flame is Shroom. '''Appearance: Rain Flames have shimmers of some kind flowing through them, giving an appearance similar to rippling water. The core is of a dark blue, while the oscillating edges possess a lighter tone. Sun Flame, Sereno Color: Yellow Characteristic: ''Attivia,'' "Activity" Ability: Stimulation and augmentation. Description: The Sun Flame is able to induce and improve the efficiency of any activity, thus making it ideal for a support role like healing and strengthening individuals. However, this same quality makes it difficult to use in direct combat. Normally, Sun Flame users react to situations similarly to Storm Flame users, but are much more optimistic and full of energy. Highly social, they strive to motivate others to do better. On a sad day, like sunbeams, they'll warm you up and keep you going - When all hope seems lost, when the dark clouds of doom seem to be looming eminently, just like the sun, they bring new hope by bursting right in and rekindling their allies' spirits. Notable characters to possess the Sun Flame include Moss and Violetta. Appearance: '''Sun Flames possess a whitish core enveloped by layers of yellow light. Their most noticeable feature are the constant sparkles they radiate, similar to stars. They seem to be in constant motion, spiking in some places and flowing in others. Lightning Flame, Fulmine '''Color: Green Characteristic: ''Indurimento,'' "Hardening" Ability: Hardening and strengthening. Description: The Lightning Flames are, in many ways, more similar to electricity than regular flames. Their Hardening trait can be employed to harden and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and offensively by cutting as if sharp blades or electrocuting as if real electricity. Users of the Lightning Flame tend to be very self-sacrificing and loyal to those they care about, trying to take on the burdens and pain of others - However, like the lightning, they tend to be unpredictable, and their firm morals are as unstoppable as a lightning strike. They'll usually be the ones right on the front lines, taking hits for the sakes of their comrades. Characters who are known to possess this Flame include Levi and Franz. Appearance: Lightning Flames have a center that is off-white green, and extremely sharp "spikes" of a dark neon green in color. They also have a tendency to form round shapes with sharper parts flailing around. Cloud Flame, Nuvola Color: Purple Characteristic: Riproduzione, "Propagation" Ability: Reproduction and growth. Description: Cloud Flames are able to increase and replicate at an incredible rate, well-suited for increasing size and/or multiplying numbers. They are also excellent for techniques that must cover a large area, like a barrier. Users of the Cloud Flame are usually aloof and distant, like the drifting cloud they represent; unfettered by bonds in all but the rarest of cases, impossible for anyone - Even superiors in rank - To simply order about. All the same, though, they are incredibly loyal and reliable, and most wouldn't think of anyone but a Cloud Flame user to lead the way on the most dangerous of missions. One user of the Cloud Flames is Namah. Appearance: '''While the core is a clear purple, the surrounding flame is a very pale violet. Also, these Flames are the most oblique and unstable-looking of the Dying Will Flames of the Sky. Mist Flame, Nebbia '''Color: '''Indigo '''Characteristic: Construzione, "Construction" Ability: Assembling structures. Description: The Construction trait of Mist Flames makes them ideal for use in Illusions, especially Real Illusions. However, they have a low hardness, and are thus not very good for direct combat. Mist Flame users lean towards being manipulative, twisting people and situations to their liking; the chessmasters, using subtle actions and precisely orchestrated schemes to obscure anything they please - Like a mist hiding danger, like the Illusions that many Mist Flame users employ. Alternatively, they can be very complacent and agreeable, making them easily taken advantage of - A light mist that simply flows with their surroundings. Also, a Mist Flame wielder's greatest weakness can often be letting their imagination run away with them, and at times being incredibly gullible. Notable Mist Flame users include Chrome Dokuro and Spitz. Appearance: Start out as a soft white, before fading to a pale indigo at the edges. Have a very hazy, indistinct appearance to them. Dying Will Flames of the Earth Forest Flame, Foresta ' ' Color: '''Dark Green '''Characteristic: ''Stimolazione,'' "Stimulation" Ability: '''Starting, sustaining, and accelerating natural processes. '''Description: Forest Flames are nearly identical in principal to the Sun Flames. Their characteristic of Stimolazione - "Stimulation" - Means that they can begin, sustain, and accelerate natural processes. However, their use is nearly an opposite of the Sun Flames. While Sun Flames are good for support and healing, though difficult to use in direct combat, Forest Flames are very useful in combat, but are quite hard for use in mending wounds and boosting the abilities of allies. They also seem to cut instead of burn, and one of their greatest strengths is the capability to manipulate plantlife. Like the forest they represent, users of the Forest Flame are full of life, resourceful, and always there when someone needs their help. Like a sheltering forest, they'll be a shoulder to cry on - Like the many materials for supplementing life from the forest, there are endless ways they can and will think of to help. A forest is constantly growing and expanding, even if you don't see it; changing to suit the needs of itself and those who depend on it. Forest Flame users are always improving themselves, competitive to a fault, and incredible learners. A notable user of this Flame is Koyo Aoba of the Simon Famiglia. Appearance: 'Are a dark green, and shaped vaguely like leaves. Occasionally, one of these "leaves" will fall off and float away, before fading. These Flames possess a tendency to form spiked, radial shapes, and it seems that when being used, two crossing rings of black runes surrounded by a green glow circle around the Flames's user. Swamp Flame, Palude '''Color -' Dark Purple '''Characteristic - ''Fermentazione,'' "Fermentation" Ability - '''Corruption and dissolution '''Description: The abilities of Swamp Flames seem to parallel Storm Flames in regards to focus. Just as the Storm Flames are focused on offense via disintegration, the Swamp Flames corrupt and dissolve matter. However, while it has been implied that this Flame can attack organic tissue, it is unknown whether this effect can be imposed on other Dying Will Flames. Like the swamp, users of this Flame are entirely unique. Their own individuals, Swamp Flame users are often shunned by those who don't have the capability nor the desire to understand them. Yet once again like the swamp, taking the time to understand them reveals dynamic character and incredible gifts. Notable users of this Flame include P. Shitt of the Simon Famiglia. Appearance: Colored a dark purple, these Flames are distantly shaped like rippling water in a swamp. They possess a rippling, fairly chaotic form, and have a tendency to coalesce into large, rounded structures. Notably, unlike the Forest Flame, the Swamp Flames lack any glowing runes circling the user. This may be due to an unknown quality of the Dying Will Flames of the Earth. Rings Contrary to what some may believe, Dying Will Rings do not contain their own Flames. Instead, they release the latent Dying Will Flames within a user, allowing for much more advanced techniques, longer and greater useage of the Flames without tiring, and finally, the activation of Box Weapons. As a note, a few "Rings" are not actually rings at all, instead items like bracelets or beltbuckles. While these items are named accordingly to their shape, they work just as fine as a normal Ring. Box Weapon Named because they are contained within fist-sized cubes with singular, small holes on top, Box Weapons were originally just that - Weapons for combat that utilized Dying Will Flames. However, over the years, the system evolved to include many Box Animals - And the Box Animals very well may outnumber the regular Box Weapons by now. Every Box Weapon requires a Dying Will Ring and a small input of Flames to unlock them, and are primarily sustained by the Flames of their user. Category:Substances, materials, minerals